


fly

by mintgreyashes



Series: it'll get better [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Bullying, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintgreyashes/pseuds/mintgreyashes
Summary: "Are you going to jump today, Tsuna?""No."He smiles."Not today."-Tsuna wants to fly, but he doesn't.Instead, he stays grounded. Alive.But he doesn't mind though. Not if it's for the people he loves.---× Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any way× Trigger Warnings: Suicidal thoughts, angst, implied bullying.× One-Shot.× 「COMPLETED」 「UNEDITED」





	fly

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any way._**  
**_Trigger Warnings: suicidal thoughts/theme, implied bullying_**  
_**\---**_

_Fly_

 

He thinks.

 

_I want to fly_

 

And feels.

 

The wind ruffles his hair.

 

He can feel his feet dangle over the edge.

 

Tsuna smiles, but it isn't a happy one.

 

The ground tempts him, even as he chuckles and flops onto his back to face the sky, blue and never changing.

 

Tsuna envies it.

 

The sky, he means.

 

The sky is never changing, always blue and there and present. Always being able to comfort. The sky is always able to hold its elements close.

 

But Tsuna has learned a long time ago.

 

The sky is unreachable.

 

And Tsuna, tiny, foolish Tsuna, with his petite frame and crumbling heart, will never be able to reach it.

 

So instead,

 

he is grounded.

 

Chained to the earth.

 

Never to reach the sky.

 

That is why he craves it so much.

 

That's why his thoughts echo and chant over and over and over.

 

_I want to fly_

 

_I want to soar_

 

_I want to hold the sky_

 

_Want to_

_Want to_

_Want to_

 

His wings had been clipped away a long time ago.

 

His spirit has faded away.

 

He is weighed down, _buried_ underneath it all.

 

The whispers

 

_'Dame-Tsuna'_

 

The spite

 

_'So useless'_

 

The hate

 

_'Why doesn't he die already?'_

 

His grip on the ledge tightens.

 

And for a moment, Tsuna indulges himself.

 

Imagines a world without himself.

 

And laughs.

 

 

A voice follows.

 

_"Are you going to jump today, Tsuna?"_

 

A world without him is a nice thought.

 

Tsuna can only hum softly.

 

He sits himself back up, half-lidded eyes never once leaving onyx ones, unreadable save for a hint of desperation and lovelovelovelovelove-

 

_"No."_

 

He smiles.

 

_"Not today."_

 

Because there are people out there who still care for him.

 

People like Reborn.

 

People like his family.

 

And because of that, Tsuna cannot fly just yet.

 

He must stay grounded, aware and painfully numb.

 

But as he watches the hitman sigh silently in relief, Tsuna cannot bring himself to mind.

 

Because he knows how much him leaving would shatter everyone. Even Reborn.

 

So he can't fly.

 

Can't soar.

 

Can't leave everything behind.

 

 

Because he loves his precious people.

 

_"Then let's go home, Tsuna. Mama is cooking your favourite dishes for dinner."_

 

 

_"Alright."_

 

And because they love him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hAhA hEeEEeeYyy---  
> I admit, this fic came outta nowhere... i wrote it on a whim so it might not be good...??
> 
> This AU can be fitted anywhere in the KHR timeline, really. And for the people that don't really understand what's going on, this is the basic idea:
> 
> Tsuna is suicidal, in a way. He wants to 'fly.' In this fic, Tsuna wants to die, and is literally sitting at the ledge of a building, thinking about jumping.
> 
> But he doesn't, because he loves Reborn and his family and friends and doesn't want them to grief from his death.
> 
> And because he knows that they're trying to help him 'heal' in a way. Tsuna knows that they love him too, so he's holding on.
> 
> Well, sorry if it's still confusing...?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
